


Take a sad song (and make it better)

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur might be slightly drunk, but definitely not enough to hallucinate; But there she was, his mother, standing there looking at him. His rationality dictated that he not believe it, but his heart was beating fast and his throat was all clogged up. What was happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a sad song (and make it better)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little something with Bradley and Alice. The reference image I used for Ygraine was from the movie Rang de Basanti, which I highly recommend everyone to watch. (Its available on Netflix).


End file.
